


The Relic Badge

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Lactation, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilbert, coming form Unova to collect badges in Sinnoh, is still getting used to the everyday use of Bots--robots used to make the costs of running the Pokemon League more efficient. The Leader Bot for Hearthome City is undergoing maintenance, but that doesn't mean he can't walk around the Gym, right?</p><p>[Hilbert x robot!Fantina, for anonymous.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Relic Badge

**Author's Note:**

> First time for everything (this time being writing smut with a robot, but: challenge accepted and done).

The Nurse Joy Bot collects Hilbert’s pokeballs from the healing machine onto the tray, then stiffly turns and holds them out for the trainer.

The Bot’s realistic mouth opens, though her lips don’t move. “Thank you for waiting,” she says, voice even and slightly static. “We’ve restored your pokemon to full health. We hope to see you again!”

Hilbert takes his pokeballs and puts them in his bag. “Thank you,” he says, staring a little at the lifelike Bot. They’re not common in Unova, but they’re abundant in Sinnoh to keep costs low in the League. Fighting the Roark Bot at the Oreburgh Gym was an interesting time, to say the least.

Hilbert walks out of the Center and into Hearthome. The sun is starting to set; he checks his watch with a frown. _The Gym should still be open, right…?_

He heads over to the Gym, thankful that it isn’t too far away. The windows let out a bit of dim light from inside, but the front door has a note taped to the outside: _The Leader Bot is undergoing scheduled maintenance._ A set of dates lies underneath the words; the end date is listed for the day after the next.

Hilbert taps his foot. He has nothing else to do… It wouldn’t be that bad if he just took a look around to kill time, right?

The door isn’t locked, for whatever reason. Hilbert closes it behind him and walks through the gym. It’s darker than he thought, and spacious. Doors line the far wall, labeled with numbers; they’re possible answers to the math questions posted on the signposts in the middle of the room. Hilbert doesn’t bother with reading and instead pokes his head through the doors, going further if he sees he can.

He comes to what must be the Leader’s room. He looks around, happy to see that the battlefield is just a plan room to give his pokemon more space to move. He walks around the edge, absently trailing his fingers against the wall. He brushes something, then stops to see that there’s another door, dark and plain as if to try to meld into the wall.

He isn’t surprised to find that it’s a supply closet, albeit a large one. A soft whirring and a gentle, pulsating glow catches his attention, and he gropes along the wall for a light switch. He finds it and flicks it up, then squints at the sudden brightness.

In the corner of the room is a Bot charging station, something that Hilbert has only seen in books. Standing in the station is a Bot in a sparkling purple ball gown just a shade darker than her hair.

“Whoa,” Hilbert murmurs, coming closer to the Bot. At first glance she appears human, but the telltale signs are there: slightly dull hair, too-stiff posture, and the too-pale skin are only a few things that give away she’s a Bot. If she were moving, then it would be even more obvious—though Leader Bots moved more fluidly than Nurse Joy Bots, they still lacked the same exact motor skills of humans.

A small counter is attached to the front of the charging station. On it are placed several gadgets; the only thing that Hilbert can recognize is the remote. He picks it up in both hands and looks at all the buttons. Of course, there’s _On_ and _Off,_ but some buttons are labeled _Fight_ , _Intro, Close, Dance_ , and so on.

He presses _On,_ and the Bot jolts a little as she boots up. Her glassy lavender eyes open, but other than that, she just stands there. Hilbert frowns a little and notices that there are small nubs of the remote; he presses one, and the Bot starts to turn slowly in a circle. He grins at the newfound knowledge, then uses the nubs in tandem to maneuver the Bot out of the charging station and into the clear space beside him.

He presses _Intro_ , and the Bot smiles before her mouth opens and a prerecorded track plays. “Ohohoho! Finally, you have arrived, challenger! My name is Fantina…”

She prattles on a little more, some parts in broken English and others in small snippets of French. While she speaks, Hilbert plays a little more with the joysticks, making Fantina do things like stretch her arms, bend over at the waist and then stand back up again.

When she finishes speaking, he looks back at the gadgets on the counter. One of them is small, akin to a laptop; there are audio files listed on the screen, but there is also a program open labeled _New Dialogue_. He enlarges it and finds that there are a few lines of text. He looks back at the remote and presses the coordinating button, and once again Fantina speaks.

“Test, test, test.” Her voice is different now, more robotic and definitely not pre-recorded. The sound stays flat, even during questions, making them sound like statements. “What do you want to make her say. Think harder. Wait, are you writing down what I’m saying. Well, this is a test. Whatever. Put something French in there. _Fromage_.” She says it like “fro-mage.”

Hilbert chuckles and deletes the text, writing in his own and making Fantina speak more.

“Hill-bert, my pokemon were no match for yours. You deserve the Relic Badge.

“Hill-bert, you should know not to wander around the Gym.

“Hill-bert, I love you.”

He laughs more freely and plays around with the remote, this time pressing buttons more at random. _Dance:_ Fantina lifts a hand up and twirls, if a bit slowly, and curtsies. _Fight_ : She takes a solid stance, points dramatically forward, and says, “Go, Drifblim!” which is followed by an immediate “Insufficient battle data for command sequences.”

Hilbert hums to himself and sits down against the wall. He fiddles with the joysticks again and makes Fantina walk over to him. He wants her to bow to him somehow, but he starts with just bending her over. Her face is mere inches from his, but his eyes trail down toward her chest. All of her movement has loosened her dress a bit, and now he can’t look away from her generous cleavage.

He shifts a little, feeling his length hardening in his pants. He jostles the joystick, making Fantina move up and down, her fake breasts jiggling slightly. Hilbert can feel his face start to heat up, and he watches more intently.

 _I_ am _all alone here,_ he tells himself, hesitantly palming himself through his jeans. This definitely hadn’t been what he intended to do when he found the Bot, but he couldn’t find any excuse not to follow through with his impulses now that he was following them.

Hilbert puts aside the remote for a moment, and Fantina freezes, her body stuck at a slight angle upward. He unbuttons his pants and lowers them and his boxers just enough to free his half-hard erection. Just a bit of precum has started to secrete at the tip; he starts to stroke himself lightly with one hand, spreading as much as he can over his skin.

With his other hand, he picks the remote up again and plays with the joystick more. Fantina bends up and down again, but this time without the same rhythm—it’s too hard for Hilbert to keep his attention on masturbating and making the Bot move at the same time.

He gives up for a moment, pouting. Watching the Bot was too enticing to stop doing, but he doesn’t know enough about it to make it keep moving while he strokes himself. He wipes his hand on his boxers, thinking and he holds the remote in both hands again.

_It doesn’t really count if it’s a Bot, right…?_

He considers for just a moment longer before he thoroughly looks at the remote control again. He tests out a couple more buttons to see how Fantina moves, and then, finally, he has her walk forward, her legs on either side of his. Her dress nearly hits him in the face; he grabs it and considers lifting it, but then he shakes his head, his face going red even to his ears. But still, just to make sure, he peeks just enough to ensure that Fantina isn’t wearing pantyhose of any kind, then quickly pulls back.

Hilbert takes a breath, then presses the button that makes Fantina rest on both knees. Her leg presses against his erection, so he adjusts himself and—with a shy, groping hand—he carefully takes his length and searches for the hole between her thighs. When he finds it, he’s so embarrassed with himself that he nearly gives up on this idea altogether, but then his cock slides into the surprisingly warm, slick entrance, and rational thought flies out the window.

When he gets more used to the feeling of the Bot around his length and he regains most of his breath, he grabs the remote in both hands again, resting them against her dress to keep it down and out of the way. He presses the _Dance_ button, and Fantina, because she isn’t standing, jerks her body and says, “Inadequate positioning.”

The motion causes the Bot’s hips to buck up and down, and Hilbert gasps at the slick friction against his erection. He shudders, leaning his head back against the wall and causing his hat to come loose off his head. He presses the button again.

Fantina jerks her hips. “Inadequate positioning.” He makes her jerk again. “Inadequate positioning. Inadequate positioning.”

Hilbert puts one hand back to rest on a little. A particularly strong burst of pleasure causes him to groan and squeeze his hands, and the Bot suddenly stops.

A jolt of panic shoots through Hilbert, wondering if he broke her, but then Fantina tips her head and her lips form into a smile. “Hill-bert, my pokemon were no match for yours. You deserve the Relic Badge. Hill-bert,” she continues, and her hips start to move against him again, “you should know not to wander around the Gym. Hill-bert, I love you.”

Fantina’s movements are much more deliberate now. Hilbert wishes he knows what he pressed, because now, without any prompting on his part, she’s set a consistent, fast pace. His cock disappears inside of her before she pulls back, all of this accompanied by the sounds of slick skin against fake skin, and the slight creaks and whirs of Fantina’s inner gears—and all this lays under the sound of the Bot repeating the same four sentences over and over without inflection.

“A-ahh—!” Hilbert cums with a groan, releasing his load into Fantina.

The Bot stops at once as he shudders with pleasure in the afterglow, and then she tips her head again and says, “Would you like to have a rematch, Hill-bert. I would love to. _Je t'aime._ ”

Within seconds, he feels hot all over and half-hard again. He knows only a handful of French words, but he knows what she meant. For the first time, he speaks to her--Bots are programmed to respond to questions within what they’re programmed for. “W-what setting are you on, Fantina?”

He’s surprised she’s able to pick up on his soft voice. “This unit is set on,” she says, and then her voice changes almost minutely, “ _love_ and _sexual pleasure_.”

Hilbert grows even harder, still inside her. “Why?” It’s no secret that there are Bots designed only for sex, but they’re rare and expensive. “Aren’t Leader Bots only prepared for battle?”

“This program was first tested four minutes and thirty-two seconds ago at six fifty-seven P.M.,” Fantina says. “The program was installed two days ago at eleven thirteen P.M.”

The only reasonable explanation that Hilbert can come up with for someone to install a sexual program into a Leader Bot was because it was some sort of joke--especially considering whoever did it was here so late at night, and her program was confusing sex with “rematches.” However odd it all is, though, Hilbert can’t find it in him complain, especially with her artificial entrance wrapped around his length.

Fantina tilts her head again, to the other side. “Would you like to continue, Hill-bert.” Her hips move back and forth once.

He inhales sharply through his teeth. “Yes.”

She smiles. “What position would you like.”

“O-on your back,” he stammers, because he’s too restless now to let her ride him again.

“My clothing is still on. Would you like it off.”

An image of what her breasts might look like crosses his mind, and he flushes red. “Y-yes.”

The Bot nods. “Understood, Hill-bert.” She reaches back and unzips her dress, then lets it fall. Hilbert hesitates before pulling it off her and placing it aside. Her body is completely hairless aside from that on her head, her fake skin pale aside from her pink nipples. She pulls herself away from him, leaving him a bit cold--especially his slick-covered erection--and then she moves back just a little to sit on the floor and spread her legs.

Hilbert averts his gaze even as he feels his length straining and twitching, begging for the contact again. He gets up on his hands and knees and crawls over her, his legs between the Bot’s and his hands on either side of her rib cage. Before he quite realizes it, he finds himself staring at her soft-looking but rather stiff breasts.

He uses his hand again to line up his erection before thrusting in. He groans, nearly collapsing at the sensation, and in that moment Fantina lifts her legs and wraps them around his waist.

“I love you, Hill-bert,” she says, and Hilbert feels hot and embarrassed, but also quite turned on.

He starts to thrust, slowly at first to get used to doing it himself. Fantina’s entrance feels warmer and a bit slicker already with whatever lubricant she’s using, and he begins to move faster.

“Hill-bert,” she says, like it’s supposed to be a moan. Her hips piston up slightly to start to meet his thrusts. “I love you. This feels so good. You are doing so well.”

Hilbert groans, half-words tumbling out of his mouth: “G-good…yes...a-ah, aah…!” His skin starts to sweat, the pent-up heat radiating off him as he thrusts into her over and over again. For this moment, all he’s aware of is the addictive, slick friction on his erection, the words that come from Fantina’s voice box, and the pleasure that seems to be spreading throughout his whole body.

Fantina’s breasts jiggle only slightly as he thrusts into her. As he watches them, fascinated by even the small movement, something leaks out of her nipple. Hilbert blinks, his pace interrupted only for a moment. Driven to the level of lust as he is, he doesn’t think twice before leaning down and latching his lips to the Bot’s nipple and sucking; a watery, sweet liquid fills his mouth.

He swallows and pants, groaning more, and his thrusts become faster and harder with an almost unbridled passion. Once, twice, three times more he bucks into Fantina, and then he cums for a final time.

He shudders, pumping into the Bot a few times more to release and hold onto the afterglow for as long as possible. He gasps for breath and closes his eyes, wrapping his mouth once again around Fantina’s nipple and sucking the delicious liquid. He takes a few gulps, then slowly pulls himself out of her entrance and away from her body.

The Bot remains on the floor, her hair a bit disheveled. She lifts up her head. “Hill-bert, was that good.”

He still can’t quite look at her while her legs are still splayed. He guides his flaccid penis back into his underwear and zips up his pants. “Y-yes, it was, Fantina.”

“I am glad.” The Bot sits up. “Would you like to continue?”

“N-no, thank you.” Hilbert finds his hat and puts it on, wondering just how he can put the Bot back on her proper setting.


End file.
